


The One That I Love

by Marley_the_Sorlock



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_the_Sorlock/pseuds/Marley_the_Sorlock
Kudos: 1





	The One That I Love

My head is filled with thoughts of the person that I love that I can’t love  
Of her smile and eyes and the fact that we can’t be together because the world says we’re wrong  
She doesn’t know that I think of her constantly and maybe she never will  
But I do  
I talk to her often about the girl that I love that I can’t love  
She doesn’t know that I’m gathering her own thoughts and advice to use on her if only my own fear ever subsides  
To tell the world that I love her is to lose everything and gain my heart  
I’m tormented by thoughts of the one that I love that I can’t love  
Even as my heart sores to see her name appear on phone  
Once again we speak of her but she may never know that she’s the one we speak of


End file.
